<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by ClaraLuna98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403403">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98'>ClaraLuna98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Smut, blindfolding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asra has plans for Elina's birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elina woke up to warm sunlight streaming through the window. She rolled over, planning on waking Asra up, to find that his spot had been vacated. She sat up, slightly confused. They had agreed to close the shop for the day to celebrate her birthday, so he wasn’t there. She felt a gentle caress against her magic, as if he was assuring her he hadn’t gone off. Not that he would without at least telling her first. She rose from the bed, slipping on her robe before descending from the bedroom to find Asra. </p>
<p>She found him making breakfast, humming a song under his breath. Elina wrapped her arms around him from behind. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Darling.” Asra greeted. “I was going to bring breakfast up to you.” </p>
<p>“Well I’m down here now.” Elina stood on her toes and kissed the back of his neck. “Anything I can help with?” </p>
<p>“No no.” Asra turned around and picked her up, Elina wrapping her legs around his waist. “All you have to do is sit there and look lovely.” Asra sat her on the counter and kissed her softly. Elina tightened her legs and pulled him closer. The shoulder of her silk robe slipped down her arm, exposing the marks Asra had left there the night before. Asra’s hands moved slowly up her legs, sliding under her robe. He hummed in surprise against her lips when he realized she was nude beneath the garment. He took one hand away to untie the sash keeping her robe closed. He trailed kisses down her body, sinking to his knees before her. “I think breakfast can wait a bit.” </p>
<p>Elina made small noises of pleasure as Asra kissed up her thighs, his warm breath caressing her folds. He nipped at the junction of her thigh and groin, making Elina shutter. When he finally made contact with her clit, he wasted no time. He lavished her with his tongue, Elina tangling her fingers in his white locks. The action seemed to stir Asra on, as he licked her with a new fervor. </p>
<p>Elina’s entire body tensed as she came, her thighs tightening around Asra’s head. Elina rested  against the wall as she came down from her high. Watching as Asra stood, kissed her, and went back to cooking breakfast as if he didn’t just eat her out on the kitchen counter. </p>
<p>She waited until her legs stopped shaking to come down from the counter and fixed her robe. </p>
<p>“If there’s nothing I can do to help, I’ll set the table.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Darling.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After breakfast, Asra gathered the dishes and told Elina to wait for him in the bedroom. </p>
<p>“Oh, and take off the robe.” He kissed her warmly, the heady taste of her still on his lips. She did as she was told and waited for him on their bed. </p>
<p>When Asra came up the stairs, he was holding a length of red silk ribbon. </p>
<p>“I thought we could play your favorite game today.” He suggested. “Would you like that?” Elina held out her wrists to him obediently. “I need a yes, Sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Yes. I would like that.” Asra grinned wickedly, and took Elina’s wrists. He kissed them each once before wrapping the ribbon around them. </p>
<p>“Lie back.” Elina obeyed. Asra pinned her arms above her head, staring down at her lovingly as he used his magic to tie her to the headboard. “Do you want the blindfold?” </p>
<p>“Yes please.” Without breaking eye contact, Asra reached towards their nightstand for another length of fabric. </p>
<p>“What’s the safeword?” </p>
<p>“Pumpkin.” </p>
<p>“Good girl.” Asra fixed the blindfold over her eyes. The bed shifted as Asra moved somewhere. Elina loved not knowing what he would do next, and the anticipation of the next time he’d touch her. He caressed her face, his touch feather light. Every nerve ending in her body was on edge as he traced delicate patterns on her skin. She could just barely feel it as he moved further down her body. He explored every inch of her body with a ghost of a touch. </p>
<p>Elina yelped in surprise when the gentle touches were taken away and replaced with a sharp pinch to her nipple. Asra lingered at her breasts for a while, kneading her breasts. At one point she felt the heat of his mouth on her skin. But not for long. </p>
<p>As quickly as they came, the sensations were gone. Elina couldn’t stop herself from whining. </p>
<p>“Problem, Darling?”</p>
<p>“No.” Elina shook her head. “Please don’t stop. Please.” </p>
<p>“I love hearing you beg.” Asra’s fingers traveled down her body once more, stopping just above her groin. “Should I go a bit further?” Elina nodded desperately. “You have been good so far.” His fingers dipped down, sliding easily through her wetness. She bucked up into his hand, his touches still far too light for her liking. “Shall I tie more of you down, Darling?” Elina immediately stopped her squirming. As a reward, Asra slipped one finger in. Just enough to sate her, but not do much more. </p>
<p>He played with her painstakingly slow. His thumb a hair's breadth away from her clit, and his finger moving in and out of her cunt at a snail's pace. </p>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous like this.” Asra praised. He finally added a second finger, and Elina could barely hold back the noise of pleasure it pulled from her. She was shaking she wanted him to take her so badly. His thumb moved to finally rub against her clit, but only for a moment before he pulled it away again. “Gods I could take you right now.” </p>
<p>“Then why don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not how the game works, Darling.” She felt Asra’s breath against her neck before she felt his lips. And then his teeth. Biting and sucking what she was certain would be gorgeously dark marks tomorrow. </p>
<p>“Please, Asra. I wanna cum.” </p>
<p>“So needy.” He rubbed at her clit again, this time remaining there longer. The thrust of his fingers became more insistent. Elina’s back arched off of the bed as she finally got the friction she desired. </p>
<p>“Asra. Asra. Fuck I’m so close. Don’t stop.” </p>
<p>“No no. You don’t get to cum yet.” Asra pulled his hand away, and Elina cried out in frustration. “Do you want to stop?”</p>
<p>“No. Keep going. Please.” Asra moved again, shifting Elina’s legs so he could settle between them. She felt his hard length against her and nearly cried. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for me, Darling?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Fuck yes.” With no further words, Asra slowly guided his length into her. When he was fully sheathed within her, he only gave her a moment before he began moving. A quick and relentless pace. Asra knew her body as well as he knew his own, and knew just how to move to leave her wanting more. </p>
<p>“You feel so good.” Elina was in such a stupor she could no longer speak. All that came out when she tried was pleasure filled cries. “I love fucking you. Love feeling you on my cock.” She felt Asra press his body against hers. Fucking her harder. </p>
<p>When Asra came, spilling his seed into her, Elina was nowhere near her release. He pulled out, and his finger’s replaced his cock. His digits moved relentlessly on her clit.</p>
<p>“Go on, Darling, you can cum now.” At his words, it was like a dam had broken, and Elina cried out his name in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her. Asra. Asra. Asra. It was all she knew. All she could think. </p>
<p>Asra stuck two fingers in her mouth, and she obediently licked them clean. Tasting herself and Asra on them. He removed his fingers and moved from the bed, padding around the other side of the room for a few moments before returning to her. He carefully untied the fabric from around her eyes, Elina squinting at the light as he pulled it away. He then moved to her wrists, kissing the marks left behind. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that?” He asked, interlacing their fingers.</p>
<p>“I did. A lot.”</p>
<p>“Happy birthday.” He pressed their lips together. “Think you can make it to the bath? Or shall I carry you?” Elina gave him a dubious look. Asra chuckled and gathered her in his arms. Carrying her over to the bath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>